The necessity of caring
by ThePerfectPenName
Summary: The final year at Hogwarts. Draco is determined to make Grangers last year as miserable as possible, but it isn't that easy when she has apparently decided that she won't be bothered by him. Can he make her care enough to finally get to her? Or will it be the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

_Alright – If you don't feel like reading my thoughts and AU about this story, feel free to jump ahead two sections where the actual story begins. If you, against all expectation, DO want to read my thoughts and AU about this story, simply continue reading as they are listed down below. Enjoy :*_

 _I have been struggling for quite a while now whether to write this story or not. I feel like I owe it to my heart to honour the original story, which I adore and have adored for so many years. I really like how everything turned out. I am a huge fan of the Hermione/Ron parring – he is so clumsy, funny and adorable, she is so bossy, heartfelt and clever, in my opinion, they are so right for each other! But my mind just can't stop thinking "what if". No – not even that. I don't want to change anything. I just really really really love the characters, and find their dynamics and interaction with one another so very interesting. I guess I could have created my own story with characters with similar traits and characteristics, but the truth is, I don't think I'm skilled enough, and this story has literally been burning a hole in my mind for 5 years. So here goes, I'm sorry heart, I'm sorry Ron and Hermione, I'm sorry J.K Rowling (not that she would care, but I kind of feel guilty – know what I mean?) I'm not so sorry about Draco though – you're in for a good time ;)_

 _AU: Taking place in a world where Voldemort was defeated as he tried to kill Harry when Harry was still a child. Thus the chase after Horcruxes and the war in book 7 didn't take place. Other than that everything happened as described in the books. Let me just shortly recap: Even without a leader, the Deatheaters tried to steal the philosophers stone. Lucius Malfoy, with a little help from Ginny, set the basilisk free. Sirius broke out of Azkaban and was chased through the country. Mad Eye Moody aka. Bartemius Crouch Junior, attempted to kill Harry during the Triwizard Tournament. The massive Azkaban outbreak happened and the Deatheaters wreaked havoc in the Ministry of Magic, also, the Deatheaters managed to break into Hogwarts (without Draco Malfoys help though), but didn't succeed in killing Dumbledore or removing Snape from the castle. The story is set in 7_ _th_ _year. Every student is attending as usual. (yeah yeah – I know. There are soo many plotholes.. but.. well.. I'm sorry. Hopefully you will be able to enjoy the story nonetheless)._

 _Oh – and I guess I have to say. English is not my main language as you can probably tell, but I hope you will still be able to enjoy the story, regardless of my typos and spelling mistakes_ _J_

 ** _The necessity of caring_**

 ** _Chapter 1: The new Head Boy_**

The green and silver pin caught the light beautifully as he positioned it on the front of his black button up shirt. Of course, it hadn't come as much of a surprise, he thought, smirking to himself in the large mirror, straightening his back, squaring his broad sholders. But still, it wasn't every day you were entrusted such an authority - and so much power! Head Boy of Hogwarts, it certainly felt powerful.

 _Oh – the possibilities_ he thought, and his smirk grew even wider. Of course there would be a lot of responsibilities and chores following the title, but he could delegate the more tedious tasks to the perfects, and the Head Girl.

The Head Girl. For a few seconds he had completely neglected thinking about her, his smirk suddenly turning into a frown. In fact, the thought of the Head Girl, was the only thing overshadowing his anticipation of the newly earned title. Or more precisely, the certainty of who would be _joining_ him as Head Girl. There was no doubt about it, since there was only one suitable candidate for the position. Granger. God damn perfect, know-it-all mudblood Granger!

This was it! This was the thing that would ruin his last year at Hogwarts, he was sure of it. He would have to share living quarters with her. See her every day. Have to endure her ugly face and annoying muggle habits. Maybe they would even have to share a bathroom! A shiver went down his spine, and he suddenly felt nauseas.

Something needed to be done. If only he could get rid of her somehow. Mostly things tended to bend his way merely in the wake of his family name, but sometimes people needed a little persuasion. Good thing the Malfoy name held enough persuasion in Gringots to convince most people. But earlier attempts at trying to _convince_ Dumbledore, had proven to be a bad idea, and bribing Granger herself was out of the question.

What could he do? Not much really. Except for making her life miserable.

Looking up, once again, he caught his reflection in the mirror. It winked at him, the stormy grey eyes gleaming, a huge mischievous smile spread across his face. If there was something he was good at, it was making other people's life miserable. Granger wouldn't be easy to annoy, but he would manage as he had surely proven on earlier occasions. Who knew, maybe he could even pressure her to resign the post. That would certainly make his year!

"What are you doing darling?" a soft voice sounded from the doorway. His mother entered the room, her long silvery hair softening her pointy features, framing her beautiful face. When she noticed the pin, a satisfied smile crossed her face.

"I am so proud of you Draco" she said, brushing a lock of his silver blond hair from his forehead. "Your father will be pleased."

Lightly Draco touched the pin and looked down at it. His father surely would be proud, and he, Draco, would make sure to live up to the name of Malfoy during the next 10 months.

XXX

Outside the window, the streets of London flew past in a haze of black and grey. The Hogwarts express had left the train station about 15 minutes ago, and was rumbling through the capital towards its destination.

Draco was sitting next to Pansy in a compartment that only minutes ago had been occupied by third year Huffelpuffs. Invoking his authority as Head Boy and his general Slytherin reputation he had relegated the startled and grumbling Huffelpuffs, and taken the compartment for him and his friends.

The conversation was light and accompanied by the flutters and screeches that filed the air as Draco's eagle owl Bubo inflicted its dominance over Goyle's smaller forest owl Brown.

Muffled by the sound of their conversation and the noises of the fighting owls, Draco didn't hear the compartment door slide open. First when a female voice spoke his name, did he realise, that someone had entered.

"Malfoy!" Granger was standing in the doorway, hands on hips. Eyebrows raised, he looked her up and down, noticing the little pin attached to the front of her robes. He sneered.

"We are supposed to introduce ourselves to the Perfects at 12.30. I suggested we meet up 30 minutes prior to discuss the schedules, expectations and the general approach, agreed?" Draco was about to say something, but she was already disappearing out the door, making her question more of a statement than an actual question.

"Wow, she is even more bossy than I remember" Blaise said loudly, making sure Granger wouldn't miss it while closing the door.

"… and her hair! I would simply die if I had to run around with a haystack like that!" Pansy stated, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you are going to live with her!"

Draco didn't reply, but simply narrowed his eye, glaring at the now fully closed compartment door. "First of all, I'm not going to allow her to boss me around!" he stated in a cool voice. "I'm going to make her life miserable!"

As said, so done. 12.25 Draco pushed himself through the door into the Perfects carriage. Granger was sitting by the window, balancing a stack of parchment on her lap, scribbling.

"You're late" she said underlining a sentence, then blowing on the ink to make it dry.

"I didn't want to spend more time in your presence than absolutely necessary" Draco said. "Remember that!" he added.

There was a knock, and the compartment door slid open. A scared looking girl appeared.

"You are the Head Boy and Girl, right?" she asked shyly. "There has been an… incident" she said. "Charlie Turner accidentally set fire to his suitcase. Milly Holland tried to extinguished it, but got the spell wrong. The entire compartment is filled with purple slime, and more keeps pouring out of her wand". She finished breathlessly.

"So? Clean it and throw away the wand" Draco said. Behind him he heard Granger sigh.

"Don't worry. Do you remember what spell Milly used?" Placing the stack of parchment on the seat behind her, she approached the girl. "No, not really. Something with _Agua_ " the girl said. Halfway out the door, Granger turned. "I'll be right back!"

Granger gone, Draco took a closer look at the parchment she had left behind. It was a list of some sort. It read:

 _Patrol schedule_

 _First years to their respective dorm._

 _Detention and housepoints_

 _New passwords_

\- _Ravenclaw: none, but please explain about the riddles_

\- _Griffyndor: Patronus_

\- _Slytherin: Emerald_

\- _Huffelpuff: 3rd Barrel to the left, tap: 2 short taps, pause, 3 rapid taps._

 _!Use secrecy charm!_

Underneath was a stack of neatly filled out patrol schedules with the name of the Perfect meticulously written in the upper corner. Granger had done a great job, and her neat handwriting spoke for itself. Draco grinned. With a wink of his wand, her neat handwriting changed character. It got a little bigger and slanted slightly to one side, just like his did. This was not the first time he had had to _put his own touch_ to someone else's work. If she only knew how she had just handed him everything on a silver platter!

Right then, the carriage door opened a second time, and one of the Patil twins stepped in, closely followed by Goldstein. After a quick glans in his direction, they seated themselves in the corner furthest from Draco, and continued their small talk. Soon after the rest of the Prefects followed, and Draco started handing out the schedules.

"As you all might have guessed; I am this yeas Head Boy of Hogwarts. As the Head Girl has yet to grace us with her presence I have taken it upon myself to schedule this semesters patrol. If the schedule doesn't fit you, too bad!" Grumbling filled the compartment "… furthermore!" Draco said, raising his voice above the grumble, glancing at Grangers list. "Furthermore, it is your task to lead the first year of your house to their respective dormitory. Make sure to keep them in check. We don't want any of the brats wandering off and disturbing the rest of us!" again grumbling filled the room. "As Perfects, you are allowed to deduct points from your own house, and issue detentions, make sure to use it!" At that moment Granger stepped in and all eyes fell on her. Smilingly she looked around.

"I see you have already handed out the schedules" she said eyeing the piece of parchment in the hand of a dark-haired girl. Obviously noticing the change, Granger leaned in to take a closer look. Politely, the girl held the schedule out for her to see. This was too good; she would be so mad!

"How nice of you to finally show up" Draco said sarcastically, supressing a grin. "If you are done interrupting us, I will continue the meeting." He glanced at the list, and continued "Also, it is your responsibility to ensure that all the members of your house are kept up to date with the various passwords needed. Since we are not supposed to know each other's passwords, I will now charm them onto the back of your schedule where it will disappear after 10 seconds. First up Slytherins."

The Slytherins started rustling with their parchment pieces and when everyone seemed ready, Draco lightly tapped the password written on Grangers list, and mumbled "Privata Revelare". Then he proceeded on to Gryffindor, then Huffelpuff. Lastly he commented "Ravenclaws, let's just hope your first years really are as smart as they say! That's all, now get out of here!"

Small talk set in, and everyone started leaving in small groups. Draco felt good, this could not have gone better had he planned it himself. Expectantly, he looked over at Granger, anticipating nothing less than a death glare. But she just looked at him, a hint of a smile on her lips. Then she turned to the Weasel and the _She_ Weasley, who on the other hand where glaring at him. Then left the compartment, the two Weasleys following her, leaving Draco strangely unsatisfied.

Well, that was unexpected. A little anger and frustration would have been nice. But all in good time! He would get to her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You mean nothing to me**

 _Getting to her_ seemed to be a lot harder that he had initially thought. Somehow his effort didn't have the expected outcome. In fact, most of the time he didn't get any response at all, she just let his attempts pass by without it having any visible effect on her. It was infuriating!

The last couple of weeks, he had done everything in his power to annoy her: He had insulted her any chance he got, first calling her all the usual names, and then getting more and more creative. He had _ruined_ her homework by 'accidentally' dropping it into the burning fireplace, but she had simply written it again, and even seemed to enjoy it. Of course he had undermined her at every Prefects meeting, never agreeing with her, and disrespecting her in front of the Prefects. She just smiled or pretended that he wasn't there. He had tried occupying the bathroom several mornings in a row, but apparently she had just used some other bathroom or gotten up even earlier. He had even invited friends over to spend every night for a whole week, partying in their shared common room, making sure to be as noisy as possible. Nothing had had the slightest effect on her.

Lately even her unbearable friends appeared to be less affected by his attempts. At the moment they were all lounging around in the common room talking about how great Potter was, or whatever it was that they did in when they were together. Laughter sounded, Weasleys drowning out the others, making Draco twitch. This was unbearable! She was supposed to be miserable! She was not supposed to enjoy herself with her airhead friends.

If he could only somehow prevent them from seeing each other!

 _But how?_ Surely the usual Malfoy way wouldn't work. The stupid brats valued friendship over wealth, that was for certain. But what if he could prevent them from spending time here in the Head common room? He could probably get Professor Snape to agree on some sort of ban – "No outsiders allowed in the common room". To be honest, they did prevent him from studying right now!

Sure, she could always hang out in the Gryffindor common room, but then they would have to endure the company of the younger Griffyndors, who always had some sort of issue for Granger to fix. Plus, he wouldn't have to endure their presence time and again. That was it! He would talk to Professor Snape first thing in the morning!

Professor Snape didn't need much persuasion, and promised to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible.

A couple of days later Professor Snape called him to his office, to tell him, that he has spoken to Dumbledore, and that the rule had been made final. Professor Snape would inform Granger later that day after their shared potions lesson.

After the lesson, Professor Snape had asked Granger and her friends to stay behind. Hoping to eavesdrop on their conversation, Draco had lingered, but Professor Snape ordered him out. Now Draco was anxiously waiting for her to show up in the common room.

A muffled rumble echoed through the corridor that lead from the hidden wall to the common room, indicating that someone was entering their living quarters. She would be fuming; he was sure of it. Barley suppressing a smirk, he kept his eyes on the paper in front of him. As she walked past him he couldn't resist the urge, and looked up. He only caught a glimpse of her before she passed by. The anticipated frown wasn't there, no sign of misery or even sadness. Instead, she was smiling!

He heard the opening and closing of her door. Disappointment flushed over him. Why had she been smiling? She was supposed to be mad at him – furious even! He had been sure this would at least have compelled _some_ kind of reaction.

With a squeak, the door swung open once again, and he heard her footsteps emerging. Effortlessly she sat down in front of the fire, stretching out her hands towards the flickering flames. The ugly red cat appeared out of nowhere and rub itself against her back and legs, purring, and then climbing onto her lab, settling there.

As if nothing had happened she started stroking the cat, smiling down at it. Frustrated he folded up the paper and threw it in the fire, provoking the flames to flare up.

"Why are you always so happy" he spat, looking down at her, angrily.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?" obviously not paying attention, not looking at him, instead concentration on the cat in her lap. He felt the anger rising inside of him, like water rising during the tide.

"I taunt you every day – in fact, I do all that is in my power to make your life miserable. How can you still be happy?".

"I don't know" she said and shrugged, her curly hair bouncing lightly, but then suddenly continued "No wait. I do know". Lifting her head, she looked directly at him, her brown eyes fixating on his.

"Your opinion means nothing to me. _You_ mean nothing to me. I don't care about you at all. So whatever you say, whatever you throw at me doesn't mean anything to me." The words were spoken with such ease, as if she was talking about the weather or what they were serving for lunch this afternoon.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but her next words both saved him from the embarrassment of silence, and shock him to the core. "You on the other hand seem to care a lot about me. How I feel, what I think, who I spend my time with. In fact, you don't seem to be occupying yourself with much ells these days." She turned around so she was now fully facing him, the cat in her lap didn't seem to notice, and continued purring peacefully.

"If you think about it" she said slowly, as if something just occurred to her. "If you think about it, I am actually the one dominating you. Of course not me as a person" she added matter of factly. "But your life seems to be revolving around the wish of making my life miserable, and since you're not succeeding, I guess I'm really the one making your life miserable" she looked thoughtful for a moment, as if astonishing herself with a new insight. "Ah – what do you know!" she said, returning once again her attention to the cat on her lap.

The water that minutes ago had risen inside Draco like a tidal wave now felt like a block of solid ice. Shock and anger overwhelmed him. _How dare she. How dare she talk to him like that. How dare she state that his life was revolving around her. How dare she look so indifferent, even after opposing such preposterous statement!_

"You mean nothing to me filthy mudblood" he spat. He wanted desperately to say more, to insult her, to rip her apart, but her indifference was a perfectly cast defence spell that shielded her from his anger and malice. She didn't shrug or even smile, she just sat there, as if he didn't exist, playing with that stupid cat. As the silence grew more solid, his anger grew into something ells, something that he did not recognize, and he fled the room. Hermione simply kept playing with Crookshanks, not worrying the slightest what she had just started.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: A new approach_**

Leaving her behind, he had stormed out of the common room. Not realising where he was going, he found himself in the dungeons, heading towards his favourite spot, hoping it wasn't occupied. Even though he always got what he wanted, and probably would scare of almost anyone, he didn't feel like facing anyone at the moment.

It was a quiet corner with an underground window with an underwater view of the lake. Usually this place was occupied by Slytherin couples and even the occasional Huffelpuff, but neither the Ravencaws nor the Gryffindors seemed to have any knowledge of the place. Luckily, the place was deserted.

Draco slumped down on the cold windowsill and looked out the window, only seeing his own reflection, blurry and unrecognizable.

He hated her. He hated her so much it hurt, manifesting in his stomach like a tight knot. But most of all, he hated that she was right. He had spent so much time trying to make her miserable, and clearly, he had been wasting his time. She wasn't miserable, she didn't even seem particularly sad or hurt. In fact, she didn't seem affected by his attempts at all. But he was! He felt exhausted. Exhausted and spent. For the last two months, he had been trying, and failing again and again, it had taken its toll on him.

Clenching his fists, he leaned his forehead against the cold glass. Being this close, allowed him to look out the window. Long strains of seaweed waved back and forth in the current. It was beautiful, soothing even.

"So that stupid rule of yours is forcing you to meet your girls down here?" a male voice said. Startled, Draco turned around, and found Blaise standing in front of him.

Not really appreciating the company, Draco just shrugged.

"Okay. No girl" Blaise said, looking distracted over his shoulder.

Growling, Draco turned around so he could lean his back against the cold glass. He didn't feel like having this conversation.

"So it is a girl!" Blaise said, still not really paying attention. "Who is it this time?"

"Granger". He didn't really mean to say it, and her name came out as a snarl, echoing down the empty corridor.

"What?!" now Blaise looked straight at him. "You can't be serious!"

"No! Not like that! How dare you!" Draco felt insulted, and disgusted at the mere thought. Blaise just shrugged.

"Then what?"

Draco closed his eyes and sighed "She is driving me crazy!"

"What's new then?" Blaise asked.

"She doesn't care about me."

"Excuse me?" Blaise looked perplexed.

"Apparently she cares so little about me, that I can't get to her. Whatever I do doesn't matter to her. She isn't affected in any way." Draco stopped. He didn't want to tell Blaise about his conversation with Granger. "I have run out of ideas – she just doesn't care!"

"Then make her care" Blaise said, once again, glancing over his shoulder

"Make her care!" Draco snorted, feeling annoyed and strangely exposed.

"No, seriously. If you can make her care she will be vulnerable" Draco looked sceptically up at his dark haired friend, and Blaise continued;

"My mother always says _kill them with kindness_ " Draco couldn't help but smile, knowing perfectly well about the reputation of widowed Ms. Zabini and her seven husbands.

"That's what your mother did I assume?". Blaise shot him a dirty look. Draco smirked, regaining the feeling of dominance.

"It might work though" he added.

"I know, that's what I just said!" Blaise sighed. "Especially since she's a _friendly_ Gryffindor and all" he added mockingly. Draco grinned and continued his friends thought.

"She won't have a choice but to forgive me. She will probably feel that she _saved me_ or whatever!"

"And when she thinks you have gotten real close, you hurt her really badly" Blaise said, again looking over his shoulder.

"It will be marvellous" Draco said, smirking. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it himself. It was so simple.

Suddenly footsteps echoed towards them through the empty corridor.

"Are you meeting someone?" Draco said in a low voice, turning to Blaise. The footsteps stopped. Blaise stiffened for a few seconds, but then quickly shook his head. "No no, just out for a midnight stroll" he said looking way to casually. "Must be one of the ghosts" he added. Draco raised his eyebrows. _Since when did ghosts have footsteps!_

"Sure" Draco said and stood up. "Well… see you." he nodded, and began walking down the dark corridor. He could have sworn he saw a small shadow disappear behind a column and he smirked. Clearly _not_ a ghost!

Never mind who Blaise was secretly meeting. This would be great! He would make her care, and he would make her sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: I will make you care!_**

So, the plan was this. He would be nice to her! Simple as that. He would smile, be polite, talk to her, agree with her during Prefect meetings, show interest, and eventually she would warm up to him, and then he would have his revenge.

But first things first. He wasn't sure they had ever been in the same room without fighting, or at least without him trying to pick a fight. This would take time. He would have to be patient, and he would have to put up his best behaviour.

It was just after lunch, and both of them had a free period. Returning from the Great hall, he found Granger sitting on the cosy worn down leather couch, reading todays number of _The Daily Prophet_. On the front page, a dark-haired ministry official was currently itching her nose with her wand. As she noticed him watching her, she quickly hid the wand behind her back and put on an important face.

"Can I sit here?" Draco asked, in what he believed to be a friendly and accommodating tone.

"You live here too" Granger answered, her voice uninvolved.

Draco sat down in one of the armchairs facing the couch, and put his feet up on the table in front of him. This was a start.

Silence fell. Now what? Noisily Granger cleared her throat and turned a page. He winced. Did she really have to be so annoying? Draco closed his eyes for a few seconds. He would have to get over himself. This was for the greater good.

"What are you reading?"

"The Daily Prophet" Granger replied. Silence fell. He sighed inwardly. What a stupid question. He had to think of something a little cleverer that would force the _know it all_ to start talking.

"Is that Tracy Higtower on the front page? She is head of department for international secrecy keeping, right?" he asked tilting his head to better see the dark-haired which who glared at him suspiciously while tapping her wand in the palm of her hand.

"Yes," Granger replied as if on autopilot.

"Does she have anything new to say about the German proposal?" Draco asked. Slowly Granger put down the paper.

"What are you up to?" she asked, suspicion filled her face.

"I'm just making conversation" he replied.

"Why?"

"I guess I realised that you are right" he said, internally wincing, but knowing how effective this statement would be.

For the first time during this conversation, she looked as if she was actually paying attention. Her face puzzled and cautious.

"But if you don't want us to be friendly, just ignore me. I understand."

For a long time, she just looked at him. Then she cleared her throat.

"I'm reading the _Asked the Specialist_ advice column."

"Any good advice?" _finally!_

"No, just another one of Helen Knot's foolish questions."

"Helen Knot? Am I supposed to know her?" Draco couldn't stop smirking, know he had her!

"No. Not at all" she replied "she's just this half-wit who seems to have a million questions."

"Isn't that what you are supposed to in an advice column?"

"Of course" Granger sighed "But his Knot woman has a question published at least 2 times a week. And her questions are just plain stupid! Listen to this:"

 _Dear healer Langdon_

 _My husband and I have recently been blessed with pregnancy. Last week I realised that I have stopped having my monthlies. In fact, I don't believe I have had them since the beginning of the pregnancy. I am a heavy bleeder, and since I'm in the beginning of my 2_ _th_ _trimester a lot of blood must have built up. I am so afraid for the baby; won't it drown in the blood?_

 _My husband says not to worry, and that this is normal, but I can't stop worrying. Please help me!_

 _Sincerely a very concerned_

 _Helen Knot_

Draco snorted. "She can't be serious!" he said, genuinely amused.

"No, she is dead serious! Last week she asked the healer how often the baby would ned to be _taken out_ to urinate." Granger said earnestly, and continued.

"...and before she got pregnant she asked for a spell that would prevent her from blinking. Apparently she was having a hard time _keeping up_ with her husband and his friends when they were talking. She was convinced it was due to the things she missed whilst blinking!"

"I'm sure not blinking would make all the difference" Draco chuckled. Granger shook her head grinning. "I mean, it just goes on and on! At first, I was kind of agitated, but now I have to admit, that I'm actually looking forward to reading her letters" Granger mused folding up the paper.

"It's late, I really have to get going. I don't want to be late for ancient runes" Granger said and got up and headed toward the corridor.

"This was nice" Draco said. Granger stopped midway through the room, turned around and looked at him. Then she smiled, and left down the corridor towards the hidden door.

As the door rumbled behind her, Draco folded his hands and stretched them out in front of him, cracking his knuckles. Then he grinned! This was way too easy! Who would have thought scheming was this much fun?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: One step at the time_**

Returning to the common room after dinner he found Granger sitting at a table by the window. Books and parchment lay in a neat pile next to her, while she, head in hand, was staring out the window at the moon.

"Not in the mood for studying?" he asked while approaching her.

Startled she turned around and looked at him. A red mark bloomed on her cheek where she had leaned against her hand, her brown eyes slightly hazed, as if she had just returned from a dream.

"No. I just finished." She said, rubbing her cheek, as if sensing the redness.

"So you ate early?" he asked

"Oh shoot. Dinner! I was so occupied with this ancient runs paper that I totally forgot!" she exclaimed, tilting her head backwards, slapping her forehead with her palm. Draco couldn't help but grin. He hadn't actually seen anyone do that, ever. She was so animated!

"How could you forget a meal?" he asked, still grinning.

"You sound just like Ron and Harry. I swear, they never skip a meal – especially Ron. That boy is all about food!"

Draco growled inwardly. He did not like being compared with those two! But despite himself he said, "Well, I would have to agree with them. Food is kind of important."

"I know I know. I will just have to wait till breakfast." She sighed

"Or… we could eat some of the chocolate frogs that I have in my room." Draco suggested.

Granger narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. _Okay too soon_ he thought. This could get awkward.

"But you don't have to" he said, regretting his bluntness.

"You are not trying to poison me, are you?" she asked sceptically and apparently dead serious.

Even though this wasn't at all what he had planned, it hit a little too close to home. He had to tread carefully now.

"No no! Not at all!". Draco said, making sure to sound hurt. "I just really want to put everything behind us. But I understand. I wouldn't give me second chance either". He turned around and started to walk towards his room, clenching his teeth and balling his hands into tight fists. This better work!

"Wait!"

Draco stopped and held his breath.

"A chocolate frog would be nice" Granger said. _Got'ya!_ Draco thought. Then he put on a humble face and turned around. Now for the final blow.

"You don't know how much that means to me!"

A slight pink colour spread across her cheeks. "Don't worry about it. Everyone deserves a second chance" she said. _Now he had her!_

After returning with the chocolate frogs they sat together in the comfy chairs next to the fire. Granger had just had her second one, and was currently toying with the card that came with the packaging.

"Who did you get?" Draco asked

"Merlin" Granger replied, turning the card so the old wizard was facing him. "I got Dumbledore". "Is it true that he visits muggleborns to personally deliver their Hogwarts letter?" he asked. He had always wanted to know, but it wasn't as if he had ever had the chance to ask anyone who would have experienced it.

"Well, he visited me and my parents". "It was rather hilarious." She added, giggling. "Dumbledore and a minister executive showed up at my door and asked if they could have a word with us. I don't know if you realise, but witches and wizards dress rather odd, seen through muggle eyes." Granger said still turning the Merlin card up and down in her hands. The little figure had left the frame and probably sought refuge somewhere else.

"I mean…" Granger continued. "My parents aren't that conservative, but a man with a long silvery beard dressed in what looks like a set of pyjamas would perplex most people. But somehow they got the three of us seated in the living room, and told us all about the magical world. My parents of course didn't believe a word they said. But then Dumbledore performed a few spells, and left us with a handful of pamphlets on the subject" she finished.

"What kind of spells did he perform to convinced them?" Draco asked, genuinely interested.

"Mainly charms" Granger explained. "Letting the teacups sprout legs and dance along the table, rousing a ceramic dog figurine that traced around barking, trying to catch its own tail. Stuff like that. A couple of days after that, I swear, I saw my dad poking at the dog with a pencil, even barking at it very quietly!" the smile on her face widened at the memory, and she shook her head laughing. Draco couldn't help himself, and smiled.

"Wau! I can't imagen having to comprehend something life changing like that." Draco said. He had never thought about it before. And the thought scared him. He wasn't sure his own parents would handle it very well if someone turned their life upside down like that.

"No, I guess you are right" Granger said. "But we were offered a lot of support though. There is this program called _Help! My family is magical_ where witches and wizards offer their help to people who recently entered the magical world. Someone went with us to Diagonally and helped me buy all my stuff. They even hooked my parents up with this elderly magical couple who lived close to them. I think they spent a lot of time together, and explained everything to them."

Draco was flabbergasted. He had had no idea that things like this even existed.

"But I think they are used to it by now. As long as I don't talk to them about all the dangers that magic also has to offer" she shrugged.

All of a sudden there was a faint knocking sound coming from the corridor leading to the entrance. Granger looked startled for a moment, then shook her sleeve away and looked at her wrist watch.

"Oh no! Its late! I have rounds with Ron. I really have to go!" and in a few paces she had reached the doorway. There she turned around and faced him.

"Goodnight Malfoy. Thank you for the chocolate frog." Then she was gone.

 _This is going rather well_ Draco thought to himself as he bent down and petted the red bushy cat.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: A piece of me on your doorstep_**

The following weeks Draco was on his best behaviour towards Granger. Supporting her during Perfect meetings, being civil towards her friends, working on homework together and sharing friendly, and even somewhat deep conversations. As of late, it didn't cost him a lot of effort being nice to her. All things considered, talking to her could even be categorized as moderately pleasant. At least it was nice talking to a girl that had other interests than gossip and beauty. But of course this was a fact that Draco would never admit to himself. According to him, it was all part of the plan.

But of course, people were starting to notice him being civil with her. The Slytherins, knowing Draco, quickly guessed that he was up to something, and after a few days of smirks and winks, they grew tired of it and let him do his thing. Potter and Weasley were obviously very suspicious and took every opportunity to vocalise their distrust in him. Granger seemed very little affected by it and agreed to spend more and more time with him.

After a rather uneventful Perfects meeting, the two of them were sitting in each their couch corner in their shared common room. Granger was reading the paper, the cat curled up in her lap. Draco was absentmindedly tapping his wand against his knee, causing it to sparkle lightly.

"Did you and your parents really not have any clue that you where magical?" he suddenly asked her.

Looking up from the paper, Granger shook her head. "Nope. But we didn't know to look for it, you know? Not as if we were expecting something to happen. What about you? What was your first magical experience?" she asked, folding up the paper, placing it nicely on the coffee table.

"Well. I loved playing hide and seek, and one time I got so excited that I turned invisible. They looked for me all day, I just followed them around loving every moment. It wasn't until one of them accidentally stepped on me that they found me."

"Wow. That's real advanced magic!" Granger said. "Your parents must have been really proud!"

"They were. My father bought me something expensive, I can't remember what though" Draco shrugged, remembering very well that the gift had been an emerald studded golden snitch. "But what happened to you? You surely used magic before you came to Hogwarts!"

"Nothing special happened to me, I mean, not like your story, or Harry, who let loose that gigantic snake!"

"Potter did what!?"

"You didn't know?" Granger said genuinely perplexed.

"Of course not, it's Potter we're talking about" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh, right." Granger said, as if only just remembering that the two of them being civil had only happened recently. "Well. He let loose a gigantic snake when he visited the zoo with his aunt and uncle. His cousin was being rude to him, and Harry simply vanished the glass that separated the snake from the rest of the world."

"That's crazy! The muggles must have been freaking out!" Draco chuckled. "I think they were!" Granger replied, also chuckling. "I still want to hear your story though!" Draco said.

Granger smiled "I have to warn you, it's rather unspectacular"

"Doesn't matter. I want to know!" he insisted

"Alright alright, I'll tell you!" She said laughing. "Retrospectively… I mean, looking back…" Draco couldn't help but grin. "I know what retrospectively means" he said. "Oh... sorry" a slight blush tainted her cheeks. "I'm just so used to Harry and Ron… never mind" she muttered a little thrown off. "Retrospectively…" Draco continued for her, a huge grin on his face.

"Well, yes. Retrospectively I do recognize some magic happening to me whilst I was a child. It was rather silly actually. I broke a vase that my mother was really fond of into a million pieces. I was so shocked and scared that she would get mad at me, that I somehow fixed the broken vase. I never spoke to anyone about it though. Honestly I thought it was just some kind of _self-mending_ product."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Only you could come up with something logical to explain something unexplainable" he grinned.

Pretending to be insulted, Granger slapped his forearm a little harder than probably anticipated. Without even thinking about it, he touched the spot she had hit and rubbed it cautiously.

"Oh! I'm sorry" she said, again blushing.

"No, it's alright. It's just that, the last time you hit me it was straight in the face" he grinned. She blushed even deeper.

"I can't believe I did that" she said, burying her face in her hands to hide the crimson colour spreading across her face. She looked rather adorable. He could get used to this.

"I guess I deserved it" he said, surprising himself with the sincerity in this statement.

"Well. You did actually!" she grinned "but not anymore" pausing, as if in thought, she looked at him for a few moments and then continued: "I really do enjoy your company Malfoy" she said looking at him, shyly.

A strange warmth spread through him and he felt an urge to touch her. He restrained himself and instead said. "Me too Granger" it felt so easy to admit, as if it had been the truth. A thought struck him, and he continued: "You know what? Please call me Draco". A pause followed, in which she looked at him intensely, her brow eyes sparkling. "All right, Draco, I will, but only if you call me Hermione" she replied. This resulted in a strange fluttering in his chest that left him unable to speak.

It was silent for a little while, then Hermione picked up the cat from her lap and put it on the floor next to the couch, then she got up. "I really need to get to bed. I promised Harry and Ron that I would help them with their potions paper tomorrow."

Unsure what to do, Draco got up as well, and followed her.

At her door, she turned to him "Goodnight Draco" she said, then leaned in, hugged him briefly, then turned around and disappeared into her room.

The door closed with a click, and he was alone. Utterly overwhelmed he couldn't get himself to move, and just stood there, staring at her door, wishing that she would reappear. He didn't know why, or what he would do if she did. All he knew was that, in this moment, the lingering feeling of her small body pressed briefly against his, left him longing.

"Are you still there?" her soft voice reached him through the door. He wanted to say _yes_ to give her an excuse to open the door again, but he didn't reply, and then he heard her soft footsteps walking away. He couldn't tell for how long he stood there, but when he finally did return to his own room he felt as if he had left a piece of himself on her doorstep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: According to plan_**

It was funny how she tapped the tip of her nose when she was concentrating really hard. Had she always done that? An unnecessary hard elbow ripped Draco out of his daydreams. "You are staring at her!" Blaise hissed through his teeth.

Momentarily speechless, Draco shook his head, denying. "I saw you! You have been eyeing her for the last five minutes".

"Coincidence. I was not looking at her in particular, I was just... drifting" he whispered rather weakly. Narrowing his eyes, Blaise shook his head and returned to his notes.

Potions was especially boring today, so maybe he had been staring her, but only by chance. He had been spending a lot of time with her the last couple of weeks. It was only natural that he would look at her. Instead he tried to focus on the lesson and fixed his gaze on the blackboard.

"Someone is ogling the mudblood" a high pitched voice said in a loud whisper.

The statement made Draco flinch, and once again, he found that his gaze had drifted towards a certain Griffyndor.

"And someone is spending an awfully lot of time noticing! Jealous much?" the unnecessary loud voice of Blaise sounded harsh and mocking.

Sniggers, and then the disapproving voice of the potions professor: "mr Zabini. If you would be so kind and tell us the common name of Cicuta Virosa?". Unable to answer, Blaise kept quiet. "No, I didn't think so. In the future you should pay more attention to the matter at hand as to not make a fool of yourself. Five points from Slytherin" professor Snape said icily.

Grumbling sounded amongst the Slytherins, but was quickly silenced by a single look from the dark eyed professor.

Knuckles white, Blaise bent over his parchment, ignoring Draco.

Glancing over at the Griffyndors, Draco caught the eye of Hermione, who smiled at him questioningly. Luckily it didn't seem as if the Griffyndors had noticed anything. At least not Hermione.

When the lecture had finally ended, Draco rushed out, hoping to avoid a confrontation. But Blaise caught up with him quickly.

"Thanks for having my back" Draco said, trying to prevent the homily he knew would be coming, apparently with no effect, since Blaise ignored him and said: "You seriously have to get a grip. I mean, they get the thing about you tricking her, but if you keep pulling stunts like that, you are really giving the wrong impression!"

"I was just looking at her. "

"I just find it odd that you haven't done anything about it yet! All the Slytherins are talking about it. I even heard Crabbe and Goyle talking about it yesterday."

"Seriously? They talked about something besides food and girls?" Draco laughed, trying to direct the conversation in a different direction.

"Yes, and they noticed you staring at her today!"

"But I didn't really look at her, my eyes just happened to… rest at where she was sitting…" Draco said lamely. Eyebrows raised, his friend looked at him sceptically.

"I have everything under control!" Draco said hastily. Blaise raised his eyebrows even further. "I have!" Draco insisted.

"If you say so… But seriously, get to it! You have her right where you want her!"

"I will. Don't worry. All I need is a little more time."

"You don't need more time. All you need to do is… do it!"

"Alright alright… I will" Draco said defensively. "I just need to finish the History paper. She is a really big help, or rather. She is doing all the work, and I'm earning the glory."

Blaise just snorted and shook his head. "If you say so."

xxx

Draco was staring out the window at the moon high above the forbidden forest. He couldn't concentrate anymore. _No wonder_ he thought, they had been sitting in the library the last 3 hours working on their homework. He looked at Hermione, who was still scribbling on a piece of parchment that stretched across the table. He had never met anyone as hardworking as her. What puzzled him the most, was the fact, that she seemed to enjoy it. He couldn't help but smile as he stretched his arms above his head and groaned.

"Don't you ever tire?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Not really" she replied flipping through a book next to her. "Do you remember what year Barnabas the Brave returned from Scotland?"

"Hmm. 1745?"

Stopping at a page she quickly traced down the yellowing paper with her finger. "Almost – 1744." Returning to her paper she continued scribbling. After a couple of minutes with intense scribbling, she stopped, put down the quill and rubbed her neck, wincing.

"Neck pain?" Draco asked.

"Yeah" she replied. "I really should learn one of those muscle relaxing spells. Do you know any?"

"No, but I could give you one of the famous Malfoy massages" he said, surprising himself.

"Really? That would be great" she said rubbing at her neck in an attempt to massage it herself.

Draco got up, and walked behind her chair. In one smooth motion Hermione pulled back her hair, and arranged it in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Charming" he grinned poking the unstable heap of curls balancing on top of her head. "Hey! You don't want to get tangled up in that mess!" She laughed looking up at him. "What about that massage?" "Coming right up my'lady" he said gently starting to rub the base of her neck.

"Oh my" she flinched. "That really hurts! But in a good way" she quickly added. Grinning, Draco kept massaging the stiff muscles of her neck, just below her curly hair. As his fingers heated up the skin, the pleasant scent of lilac reached his nose. Closing his eyes, he inhaled quietly. Her skin was so smooth. The sweet scent tickled his nose, and reminded him of spring. Systematically he worked his way down her neck and onto her shoulders, careful not to miss a spot, but soon missing the felling of her skin, and returned to her neck.

All too soon, he felt Hermione turn around. She groaned, stretched and looked up at him.

"That was amazing" she said. A lock of hair fell from the bun and into her forehead. Draco couldn't help himself, reached down and gently tucked the strain behind her ear, his hand lingering for a moment. She smiled shyly and looked down. Without even thinking, Draco trailed his fingers down her cheek, just above her jawbone and gently lifted her head so she was once again facing him. Sparkly eyes and flushed cheeks met him. Unable to stop himself he touched her bottom lip with his thumb, then slowly leaned down…

"CRASH"

Draco jumped away from her, all of a sudden very much aware of what he had just been seconds from doing.

"What was that?" Granger asked, her voice shaking. "Is anybody there?"

A pair of yellow eyes appeared from around one of the bookshelves, and Mrs Norris emerged.

"We really need to get back" Hermione said, her voice shaking. "Yeah, we really should" Draco said, reaching out to pick up one of the books they had been reading, but Hermione was faster. With a flick of her wand, the books flew up in the air and placed themselves back on the shelves. Draco couldn't help but being impressed.

Hastily and avoiding eye contact, they packed up their belongings, fled the library and hurried towards the common room. Desperately Draco tried to control his breathing and suppress the urge to grab her, press her against the stone wall, and finish what he had started. Her skin had been so soft, her eyes so sparkly – she didn't seem to mind. _Why not just do it?_

He was just about to turn around and grab her, when Hermione suddenly exclaimed; "I forgot my quill!" she turned around and started jogging down the corridor.

Startled and confused about the sudden outburst Draco didn't react until she had almost reached a corner.

"I will come with you!" he called out after her. But she had already disappeared around the corner.

Perplex and unsure what to do, he stood for a couple of minutes watching the spot where she had disappeared. Then He turned around and walked back to their common room, overwhelmed by a range of different feelings, some which he buried deep down.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Breaking point_**

"So remember…" Hermione raised her voice over the rising noise of the Prefects gathering their things. "Remember to keep your houses in check! We don't want that kind of behaviour during the next Quidditch match, it is unacceptable!" Some of the Prefects agreed half-heartedly and slowly the room started emptying.

"I don't think any of them heard a word of what I just said" Hermione sighed. Draco chuckled.

"You coming with us to the Gryffindor tower?" the _She_ Weasley approached them from across the room, her redhead brother lingering in the background.

"Sure!" Hermione replied. She gathered the rest of her parchments, and stuck them neatly in a blue binder. "See you back at the common room" she said touching his arm lightly as she walked past him toward the door.

"Yeah - see you" Draco replied, feeling a little disappointed, unknowingly placing his hand on top of the spot she had just touched. Seconds after they had left, a figure stepped out of the shadows. Blaise approached him from across the room.

"What was that?" he asked, gesturing toward Draco's arm.

"What was what?" Draco said, quickly removing his hand from the spot. Looking down, he started gathering his parchment.

"You know damn well what I mean" Blaise said in a low voice. Draco said nothing, and continued gathering his things.

"You can't allow yourself to get attached like that" Blaise said, looking directly at him.

"I'm not getting attached! I have everything under control" Draco snarled.

"Sure you have!" Blaise sneered. "Then why haven't you played out your _brilliant_ plan yet? Why are you still friendly with her? It has been weeks. And don't think I haven't noticed how close the two of you have gotten"

Draco didn't know what to say. This was a conversation he didn't want to have.

"It's all just part of my plan getting under her skin" he said.

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"You are so not in control anymore. You have spent way too much time with that mudblood"

"Don't call her that" he hissed, regretting as soon as the words left his mouth.

Blaise looked surprised "Oh, so you are defending her now? You know what I think. I think you are falling for her!"

"What! Of course I'm not! That's… That's… I can't even..." Draco trailed off. This was getting out of hand. Of course he wasn't falling for her. That was out of the question. Wasn't it?

"You have an obligation you know! Not just towards yourself, but towards all purebloods, towards your family."

His family. Draco had been avoiding every thought of his parents, pushing them to the back of his mind. Making excuse. He usually got everything he wanted, and he had been telling himself that his father wouldn't deny him this. But deep down, he knew that this wasn't true. His father would be furious.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Draco snarled.

"Whatever you say" throwing his hands up in front of himself Blaise shook his head and left the room, leaving Draco with his thoughts.

The last couple of weeks everything he had planned had fallen into place. They were getting closer, and she had let her guard down, trusting him. All he needed was to hurt her. Easy as that. He had everything under control.

xxx

Monday evening, only one week till Christmas break. Draco was sitting on his bed staring blankly into the air, _The standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_ open in his lap. He was supposed to read pages 215-270, but he couldn't seem to gather his thoughts, haunted by his conversation with Blaise.

Blaise was wrong. He had everything under control. Everything was going according to plan. Hermione really cared for him, all it would take, was one calculated move, and she would be broken. But the time had to be just right. The moment would have to be perfect for maximum effect! And of course he wasn't falling for her. He wouldn't allow himself to fall for someone like that. Not in a million years. He was only nice to her to achieve his own purpose. But deep down, a little voice told him, that everything was not under control, and that something had to be done, soon.

There was a slight knock on his door. Draco resurfaced just in time to see Hermione poke her head in.

"Draco, you have to see this" she could barely contain her laughter, her face flushed and eyes sparkling, she slipped down beside him, and he was very much aware of her arm touching his.

"Helen Knot has outdone herself" she laughed. "Let me read this to you:"

 _Dear healer Langdon_

 _As you know, my husband and I are expecting a little girl._

 _According to my doctor, my daughter will be born on this day he keeps calling "Dew-day", but what if this day turns out to be a different day than her birthday (which I by the way have decided to be the 23_ _th_ _of January). Won't that be awfully confusing for her? Is there anything I can do to ensure that these two dates fall on the same day? And do I need to take any precautions regarding the "Dew"? Is there some sort of moisture repelling charm you can recommend?_

 _Best regard, the very concerned, soon to be mother_

 _Helen Knot_

Finishing the letter, Hermione could barely contain herself. Tears where now rolling down her cheeks. He couldn't remember if he had ever seen someone laugh like that before. Laughing truly and fully without caring about how she looked or what others might think of her. It was stupid, and not even that funny. But she just kept laughing, pulling up her legs as if to steady herself.

Suddenly he felt laughter escaping his own mouth, not able to control it. And then he found himself in a situation that he had only seldom been in before. Out of control. Laughter just burst out of him, and he didn't have any control over it. It felt overwhelming, overpowering and wonderful.

The laughter continued for a couple of minutes, then she leaned her head against the headboard sighing breathlessly.

"That was just… I mean" she said, turning her head towards him, still giggling. Silence fell. It was rather odd having her here with him in his bedroom, on his bed, and Draco wonder whether he should start a conversation, or simply continue his reading. "How was your day?" she suddenly broke the silence.

"Good I guess, I just can't seem to get through these pages in _The standard Book of Spells, Grade 7_ " he said, looking at her. "They are not that bad. I found the passage regarding wandless magic very useful" she said, yawning. "Oh, I thought you already knew how to do wandless magic" Draco exclaimed. "I do, but she has some really nice pointes" she argued "how you can almost _build up_ the intention of your spell with images? I really liked that. Wau, all that laughter made me really sleepy. Do you mind if I rest my eyes a little?". The butterflies in his stomach did a loop. Was she about to fall asleep in his bed, next to him? "No, not at all" he said, gulping.

It only took a few moments, before her breathing became evenly and her head tilted lightly to the side touching his shoulder. Carefully, he lowered her down so she would lie more comfortably.

"You're the best" she mumbled. He felt strangely elevated. This morning she had never even been to his room before, now she was sleeping next to him. He couldn't help but watch her, listening to her breathing.

The butterflies seemed to settle, he held his breath, as if to steady himself, then he exhaled slowly. Carefully he reached out and touched her bushy hair. He wanted to touch her... To feel her warm skin against his own…

Hesitantly he reached out, his hand hovering just about the surface of her brown curls. Careful not to wake he, his hand came into contact with her surprisingly soft hair, and slowly he leaned down towards her, not really sure what exactly he was doing. Suddenly Blaise's words echoed in his mind. _"You are so not in control anymore"_. Maybe he was right? He shook his head violently, and she stirred beside him, turning so she was now facing him, still asleep. 

Seeing her face did something to him. Underneath the butterflies there was something ells. A little something. Not many weeks ago, he had hated that face. The feeling confused him, and he felt something like a knot tightening in his stomach. What was happening to him? Did it feel good? Not really. For a moment he sat totally still, perplexed. What was going on? The knot just got tighter, shortening his breath. He felt panic as the knot suddenly expanded, consuming him, and suddenly he knew. Dread. It was dread.

 _What am I doing? What have I done! This is wrong_! Despair hit him like a wave crashing the cliffs during a storm. This was against everything he believed in, against everything he was brought up to think, to be!

She fell hard to the ground as he forcefully pushed her of the bed and rapidly jumped of it himself, as if trying to avoid being in contact with something filthy and contaminated.

"Get out" he said, his voice shacking, she stirred, emerging from the covers splayed on the ground "GET OUT" he shouted. The confused look on her face just made him more furious. She rose from the floor, looking bewildered and overwhelmed.

"What is wrong?" she asked in a low voice. "This is wrong. You are wrong – you are filthy! I can't believe I even let you near me". She still looked at him, confused more than hurt. Furiously he began tearing the remaining covers of his bed, even tearing at the bed curtains, ripping them from the rod, throwing them at her.

"And take this with you. I don't want anything that has been near you" he snarled challenging her with a cold and hateful glare.

Something broke inside of Hermione, he saw it in her eyes, felt it in his soul. She turned around and walked towards the door. As she reached it she stopped and turned around, looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Congratulations" she said in a hoarse voice. He stared at her, despair and loathing still pulsated through him with every rapid heartbeat. "I guess you finally got me" her voice unnaturally calm, "wasn't that what you wanted all along? To hurt me? But you couldn't, could you? Because I didn't care. But then you made me care!" she didn't even seem surprised, and maybe that was what hurt the most. "You truly are a master of this game." The door clicked behind her, and all that was left was the throbbing heartbeat in his ears.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Into the icy night_**

Immediately after Hermione had left, Draco called for a house elf, and demanded that his sheets where changed. The obedient little creature had done so without a single question, and had left the bed neatly done, the bed curtains back in place and new sheets in less than a minute, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Sitting down on the crisp bedsheets, he felt a strange numb relief, that didn't satisfy him the least. She was right. This was what he had planned all along, and finally he had succeeded. This was exactly what he had wished for, and now all his hard work payed off.

But then he remembered the look on her face as she realized what was going on. Confusion slowly turning into hurt and indifference. He frowned. This was no time for regret. There was nothing to regret. He had succeeded! Tomorrow he would tell Blaise, and they would have a good laugh.

Turning his head, he caught his own reflection in the round mirror next to the door. He looked pale and dishevelled. Trying to shake the unfamiliar and unwanted feeling, he straightened his back and smirked at his reflection, but it looked stiff and unnatural.

For heaven's sake. She was only a mudblood! He despised everything about her! Her misery should bring him happiness. And it did… it would! Right now, he was just feeling confused. In a couple of days, he would look back on this, and he would know it had been the right thing to do. She had bewitched him and he had forgotten who he was. Luckily Blaise had reminded him!

Still, he couldn't seem to shake the image of her leaving. Violently he hit his forehead with his clenched fist, trying to erase it. All it did was give him a headache. Jumping of the bed, he started pacing back and forth. He couldn't handle this!

Leaning against the wall next to his bed stood his Nimbus. He grabbed it, and in a few short steps, he reached the window. The cold brittle air hit his face as he opened it, powdered snow soared towards the grounds below him, as he stepped onto the ledge.

Arms outstretched, he stood on the ledge for a couple of seconds, embracing the cold. Then he mounted the broom, and threw himself into the wind. Falling through the air, only pulling out seconds before hitting the ground, the tail of his broom brushed against the snow, and then he flew up.

Up, up, up. Up where the air was thin and made him lightheaded. He stopped there for a few seconds, breathing in, closing his eyes, releasing the handle with both hands, and then he screamed. As loud as he could.

The icy air flickered through his hair, and seemed to wipe his mind. He was only wearing his school uniform, but the cold felt good. Then he flew towards the dark silhouette of the Forbidden Forest. Away from his confusing feelings. Away from her.

When he returned to his room, he was so exhausted that he collapsed on the bed without bothering to undress. Still it wasn't enough to fall asleep. At least not the kind of sleep that left you well rested. His dreams where filled with chaotic fragments of her laughing, unruly hair and brown eyes. It left him with a strong feeling of anger and confusion that lingered with him for many hours after he had awoken. But now he was certain. He had done the right thing, and he would be sure to let her know, just how pleased he was with himself!

xxx

Draco had meant to tell Blaise in private, but when Greengrass let a snarky remark slide during breakfast, he couldn't help but to shove the incident in her face. That surely shut her up, but now they wanted to know the whole story. In desperation Draco came up with a story in which he had initially planned to humiliate her in front of everyone, but that she had practically thrown herself at him the night before, and that he had been forced to act then and there as to avoid any physical contact with her. His rejection had made her beg in hysteria, and Draco described picturesquely how she had broken down, crying uncontrollably. The Slytherins had revelled in his story hanging by his lips.

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall a couple of minutes later, most of the Slytherin table called her out, mockingly imitating someone begging and crying. Unintentionally Draco caught her eye, and the look of hurt and confusion momentarily stunned him. But the cheers and the laughter soon conquered and a rush of triumph flooded over him. He felt shamelessly proud. This was exactly what he had wanted!

After breakfast Draco went up to grab his bag and found Hermione standing in the middle of the common room, arms crossed, obviously having been waiting for him.

"We need to talk!" she said, approaching him.

"It's not as if I could stop you" Draco sighed as he walked past her, intentionally hitting her with his shoulder as he passed. She gasped, but followed him nonetheless.

Arriving at the threshold, she stopped, wavering. "I just wanted to give you an opportunity to explain yourself. Yesterday was… upsetting" she said, and gulped.

"Good. Just as I intended" he said while grabbing random books from the shelf and tossing them into his bag, avoiding to look at her, a strange numbness filling him.

"It's just…" she said hesitantly "It seemed so real. Our friendship I mean." Her small voice barely more than a whisper.

"Do you really think I want to befriend someone like you?" he said, turning around, now looking directly at her. "Do you really believe that I find your company _pleasant_?" he said, walking closer to her. "Do you really think I give a fuck about you?" he was now so close he could feel the warmth of her body radiating towards him. "Do you really believe that you are even worthy breathing the same air as me?" He grabbed her chin and yanked her head upwards so she had to face him. "It was all just a game" he whispered gently, narrowing his eyes. "And you fell for it… Mudblood". He spat out the last word with so much malice it was almost tangible, squeezing her chin between his fingers. "You are hurting me" she said in a calm voice. How could she be calm? Didn't she know what he was capable of? He let go of her chin and turned around, grabbed his bag and left.

Later that day when he returned to the common room, the door into her room was left open and she was nowhere to be found. Casually he threw a glace inside, and found it empty. Everything was gone. Except for a scent of lilac.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: Christmas at the Malfoys_**

Finally, it was Christmas break. After a long train ride, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy picked Draco up at Kings Cross. They did a little window shopping in Diagonally before returning to Malfoy manor via floo powder.

Now, they were sitting at a well-set Christmas table. Tilly, one of the house elves, had just served the second course, and was leaving the room, floating a pile of dirty dishes in front of her.

"Have you heard that the oldest Flint boy got married to a muggle-born last week?" Lucius said, picking up his fork, inspecting it, before impaling a small piece of turkey. "And that event though his father _assured_ me he was seeing young miss Selwyn" his father continued gesturing with the fork before leading it to his mouth.

"Wasn't he the captain of the Quidditch team Draco?" Narcissa asked, dabbing her mouth with a white napkin.

"No mother. It was his younger brother, Marcus" Draco said, poking at his potatoes, lacking the appetite for this kind of feast.

"His family must be mortified" Lucius said

"I'm sure they are" Narcissa replied

"I don't understand how you could possibly allow yourself to end up in a position where you would fall for someone like that" Lucius continued. "Has he no self-control?"

"Apparently not" Narcissa replied.

"Just like your disgrace of a sister" Lucius said lifting his glass towards Narcissa.

Cautiously placing her silver wear next to the plate, Narcissa lifted her glass to him, but remained silent. Draco did the same, lifting his glass towards his father.

After they had toasted Lucius went on about the importance of pure bloodlines. Draco, who had heard the exact same speech multiple times, watched his mother, who silently continued eating, occasionally nodding, apparently in agreement.

When they had finished, Lucius announced that he would go to his study.

After he had left, everything went silent. Narcissa sat in a chair facing the window, looking out into the garden, watching the trees that were heavy with snow. Draco sat in an armchair flipping through a book called "Dark spells, a beginner's guide" that he had found on a bookshelf in his father's study. It was filled with gruesome pictures of people suffering the effect of various darks spells.

"I always liked Ted" Narcissa said quietly. Draco looked up confused, not really sure if she had spoken at all.

"He was in the same year as Dromeda" Draco didn't know what to say. Did she even realise he was still there?

"I always found it rather harsh the way my parents treated her…" she trailed off, still looking out the window, her reflection blurry and uneven.

"I never dared saying a word. I saw what happened to Dromeda… but sometimes I can't help wondering what would have happened… I still miss her sometimes" she turned around, her face pale and vulnerable.

"Whatever you choose for yourself, be sure to do it for the right reasons" she said quietly. Then she turned away from him, once again facing the window.

Draco was confused. He had barely heard her mention his aunt before. With an almost soundless _thump_ he closed the book and left the room. This was the last thing he needed on his mind right now. All he wanted was a quiet holiday, where he didn't have to worry about anything. Least of all his blood traitor aunt Andromeda.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11: A well-kept secret_**

Christmas was over, and Draco had just more or less successfully survived the first day back in school. Currently walking down a crowded hallway, his thoughts once again found their way to a certain someone. The subject had a rather magnetic influence on him, and if he didn't actively try to force himself to think about something ells, he would always end up thinking about subjects that led to her.

Even the holiday had only done little to soothe his frustration and confusion. Especially the episode with his mother haunted him. He had rarely thought of his aunt as anything but a blood traitor, and certainly not as someone who used to be close to his mother. True, he didn't know much about the relationship between siblings, but it appeared to him, that closeness wasn't necessarily a given. Of course there where examples like the Greengrass sisters. Even though they didn't spend that much time together, they seemed to have a special bond between them. They understood and supported one another, it was really rather soothing, he thought. On the other hand, Goyle and his brother didn't speak at all. He wondered what the relationship between his mother and her sister had been like. He hoped it hadn't been as heartfelt as the one between the Greengrass sisters. Breaking them apart would just be cruel, and for what reason? Sure, dating a muggleborne wasn't that bad?

There she was again! He shook his head violently. What was he thinking? Of course it was wrong! And of course his grandparents had done the right thing excluding their daughter. Engaging with a mudblood was nothing short of treason! The situation had been out of control, and he had done the right thing and removed himself from it, or rather _pushed the situation away_. Besides. It wasn't as if he had planned on dating her or anything!

Trying to focus on other things, such as the tile pattern, or the number of armour flanking the hallway, he almost bumped into a blond and a brunette, both wearing Ravelcaw scarfs. The two girls where walking casually side by side, occupying most of the hallway.

"… she kept staring at him during divination. I'm sure she was hoping _he would be her destiny_ " the brunette said in a mocking tone, trying to balance a heavy bag on her shoulder while tying her long hair in a ponytail at the same time.

"Speaking of destined to be together…" the blond girl whispered rather loudly.

Draco sighed, passing the gossiping girls, eyes focused on the ground in front of him.

"…did you hear that Zabini spent most of his holiday at Caroline's place?"

"I know! She has been talking nonstop about it since she returned" the brunette replied, not able to disguise her envy.

Draco walked a few paces before the realisation hit him. Had he heard correctly? Was Blaise dating someone? Perhaps even a Ravenclaw? Slowly he turned around facing the approaching girls. Noticing Draco, the blond girl's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed the arm of the brunette who hadn't noticed Draco in the midst of her hair struggle.

"Did you say Zabini?" he asked, looking down at the blond. She looked downright terrified. The brunette, who had momentarily given up on her hair and was now desperately trying to straighten it, nodded franticly, a shade of pink rising on her cheeks.

"Blaise Zabini from Slytherin?" he added, as if there were any other by that name.

Regaining her composure, the blond suddenly nodded along with her friend who still couldn't stop stroking her hair.

"Who is this _Caroline_ person?" Draco spat.

Both girls looked nervously at each other. "…we're not supposed to tell anyone about them…" the blond said in a whispered voice.

Draco just raised an eyebrow. The blond swallowed and the brunette turned an even darker shade of pink. Contrary to popular belief, Draco knew exactly when to stay silent, and now was one of those moments. After a few seconds the brunette opened her mouth.

"Caroline Huttings, a muggleborn 5th year from Ravenclaw" she spluttered, the words practically stumbling out of her mouth. She immediately clasped a hand in front of her mouth, her blond friend looking up at her, shock written all over her face.

Draco narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously. "You are not lying to me, are you?". Her hair swayed back and forth as she shook her head viciously, hand still in front of her mouth.

Anger and confusion rising in his chest, Draco walked past the girls, heading towards the dungeons.

"You weren't supposed to tell Emily!" the accusing voice of the blond sounded behind him. "But… he is Draco Malfoy. I can't just NOT tell him!" the brunette stammered.

Even through his furry, Draco couldn't help but smirk. Apparently he'd still got it.

Arriving at the Slytherin common room, Draco was practically fuming. Having worked himself up about the fact that his supposed best friend had kept such a secret while reprimanding him for befriending Hermione.

Entering, he looked around the dimly lit room. Blaise was sitting in an armchair by the fire surrounded by Theodore, Pansy, Crab and Coyle.

Barely able to restrain himself, Draco took a deep breath before saying "Blaise… Can I have a word?" Blaise, obviously noticing Draco's state of mind, looked alarmed. "Sure!" he said hesitantly. "What do you want?" "Not. Here." Draco said through clenched teeth. With a worried expression Blaise got up, and followed Draco down the hall towards the 7th year boy's dormitory.

Closing the door behind him, Blaise turned towards his blond friend. "What's the matter?"

"What the hell are you doing keeping a secret like that from me?" his voice dangerously low, nothing more than a growl.

"What secret?" Blaise laughed nervously. "I'm not keeping anything from you, old friend"

"Don't lie to me" Draco snarled. "I know all about your mudblood girlfriend!"

Blaise paled.

"How long has this been going on?"

Blaise shrugged, avoiding his gaze, rubbing his neck. "I don't know… a couple of months…"

"And yet you have the audacity to tell me what to do! You are way out of line man!"

"It's not the same. It's totally different!" Blaise said, grasping at straws.

"How is this different? They are both mudbloods, how is your involvement with her any different than what I had with Hermione! No wait. There is a difference – I didn't date her!"

The room went silent for what felt like an eternity.

"It is different though" Blaise said in a low voice.

"HOW!" Draco was shouting now

"I love her, man. I really love her!"

Ready to retort, Draco opened his mouth, but he fell short. Blaise had sounded so vulnerable, so sincere. The anger that had only seconds ago filled Draco, retracted and left him hollow and uncertain. Again, silence fell. Then Blaise spoke in a quiet voice.

"She is everything I ever dreamed of, and so much more! She is smart and funny…." Draco snorted. "I know, this must sound like a rewind of some soppy love-story, but it's the truth! When I'm with her I feel like the best version of myself. She brings out qualities in me that I didn't even know I had." Embarrassed Blaise started rubbing his neck again. "I don't know. I just can't help it. She's everything to me!"

Draco didn't know what to say. Something twitched in his stomach.

"Why aren't you shouting at me? Trying to convince me dump her?" Blaise asked confused. Draco shook his head. He was currently experiencing the contradicting feelings of confusion and dawning certainty. And before he knew it he said:

"I think I'm in love with her, Blaise" he whispered. As soon as the words had left his mouth, he knew they were the truth. He was, head over heels in love with Hermione Granger. In the midst of all his contradicting feelings this confession felt like a life line. An anchor.

For a few minutes Blaise just looked at him, then he smiled weakly. "I was afraid you would say that. Don't think I haven't recognised the signs, having lived them myself. I didn't want to drag you down with me though. I thought there was still hope for you. Guess I was wrong. But don't say I didn't try!" he added.

Not knowing what to say, and overwhelmed by the turn of things, Draco stayed quiet.

"We're fucked!" Blaise sighed. Draco nodded. Indeed, they were.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: So many reasons_**

After his talk with Blaise, Draco spent several days contemplating. He was still bound by what he was brought up to believe, and was alternately overwhelmed by confusion and certainty. Continuously he tried to push his thoughts of her aside, but when he finally succeeded in ignoring her for a whole day, his mind betrayed him and engulfed him in dreams of her. He simply couldn't stop thinking about her. He needed her back in his life.

As he came to this conclusion his longing for her company overwhelmed him and made him obsessively stalk her around the castle. He watched her with her friends, laughing, enjoying herself and all he wanted was to be a part of that. He missed talking to her, he missed laughing with her, but most of all he missed her smiling at him.

Having no illusion that she would be coming back anytime soon, he had tried to approach her on multiple occasions, attempting to explain.

It wasn't as if what had happened, had been his fault. Not really. Considering his upbringing and the general Slytherin way of thinking his reaction had been totally normal and understandable, circumstances taken into consideration. After all, hadn't he been told his whole life that muggleborns were inferior? This wasn't something you could just change overnight! She would understand, she was clever and she was soft hearted. If he could just get her to talk to him.

But so far this had proven right next to impossible. Either she was surrounded by her two Gryffindor bodyguards or she was very effectively avoiding him. Even at perfects meeting she managed to stay away from him. But he knew she would understand. If he could just get her to talk to him!

xxx

Carrying a huge pile of books, Hermione was exciting the library like he knew she would. Now was the time! But there were still too many people around, so he followed her down the corridor. Reaching a familiar corner on the 3rd floor, he stepped through the hidden shortcut, cut the corner, and was now standing in front of her.

Almost colliding she stopped abruptly, and the huge pile of books slipped out of her hands.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there" she said, not immediately recognising him, and for a second she looked at him like she used too, but as recognition hit her, she quickly bent down and started collecting her books.

"Hermione?" she looked up, eyebrows raised, and without thinking much about it he corrected himself "Granger?". She returned to the scattered books on the ground.

"Listen to me" he said. She kept her silence. "Please listen to me" his voice trembled, but she didn't react, having almost finished gathering her books.

"LISTEN TO ME" he shouted, barley restraining himself from gripping her. She looked up at him as if he didn't matter to her. He felt so powerless. So utterly powerless, how could this witch have so much power over him without even doing or saying anything?

"I am listening" she said tilting her head as she looked at him, her face completely neutral.

"I… it's just that…" momentarily overwhelmed by her sudden reaction he breathed in, gathered himself and continued: "I can explain! What happened was not really my fault."

"Not your fault?" she said in disbelief. "Then who's was it?"

"Well, no one in specific, actually." He said relieved that she was finally listening. "Just people in general. Slytherins in particular that is. You know I grew up with a lot prejudices towards muggleborns. It has been shaping my whole life." he said, she just looked at him, emotionless. "Everyone has always been telling me that muggles are inferior, that I should despise and hate you. How do you expect a 5-year-old to react to something like that! Not by questioning it, that is for certain. So I didn't. And my whole life I have been living by these rules, and all of a sudden that changes! How do you expect me to react in any other way? It is in my blood!" he ranted.

"So you are saying that you have no fault in this? That you are the victim?"

"Yes! Precisely. I knew you would get it!" the relief that washed over him was almost tangible, but the look of utter disbelief that was written all over her face took him by surprise. "You are kidding, right?"

"No. why would I?"

"I can't believe this" she said with a small cynical laugh shaking her head.

Utterly perplexed Draco looked at her in bewilderment.

"Can't you just leave me alone? You got what you wanted, why can't you just leave it at that! I am trying to enjoy my last year at Hogwarts, and I really wish you would just let me do that. So – please… please! just leave me alone." Without a second glance, she turned around and walked away.

Emptiness rolled over him and he just stood there watching her turn the corner. Then a crippling pain shot up his right hand, as he punched the wall with all his might. He desperately needed to fix this. But if she didn't want to listen to reason, he honestly didn't know what to do.

"That must have hurt as hell" a female voice said, and flaming red hair appeared from behind a big suit of Armor.

The _She_ Weasley now stood in front of him. Avoiding eye contact, he turned around, and started to walk away. This was the last thing he need right now!

"You really seem like someone who could use some help" her tone matter of factly.

"What do you mean, _help_ " he demanded.

"A little more gratitude would be nice" she hissed under her breath, but continued nonetheless. "I can help you sort things out with Hermione. And don't even try to deny it!" she added, as if sensing that he was about to object. Slowly turning, careful to hide his acing hand inside his robes, he faced her. She didn't look particularly friendly or inviting, but she didn't look hostile either.

"Why would you do that" he asked slowly, trying not to sound to unfriendly.

"Don't think I'm doing this for you, because I'm not" she said. "I'm doing this for her! And for me of course. I can't stand being around her like this. And since we are currently sharing a bed, it is rather hard to avoid her." At least now he knew where she was.

"By the way. You must really have fucked up to upset her this much". _You could say that_ he thought to himself.

Silence fell. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he said nothing.

"She was really happy about the two of you being friends" she said quietly

Overwhelmed by her statement Draco dragged his hand through his silvery locks, not certain how to react, but feeling a strange tingle in his chest.

"She even tried to convince us that you were turning a leaf." She huffed. "I was the only one who believed her though. Mainly because I spied on you."

"You spied on me!"

"You make it sound much worse than it actually was. I just made a point out of looking at you whenever she was around."

"Okay?" he said hesitantly

She sighed and continued. "You know. The way you talked to her at the perfects meetings. How you looked at her when she entered a room. Stuff like that. At first everything you did seemed forced, but then I noticed a change. You were smiling a lot when she was around, as did she. And now the two of you look like sad little puppies."

"Puppies…" he said flatly.

"Oh, and then I actually spied on you that one time the two of you had a _moment_ at the library. I'm sorry I knocked over that bust by the way. I would have loved to see the two of you…" she trailed of.

He felt himself blushing.

"See! You're blushing! I knew you liked her! You can't fake something like that" she said affirmative, as if assuring herself.

"The problem is; she won't tell me what's wrong! Well, your depressed face, and her sudden lack of stories about _Draco this and that_ , certainly affirm my suspicion that it had something to do with you..." She trailed of, realising what she had just reviled about her friend. ' _Draco this and that'_. _She had been talking about him?_ For a few seconds he almost felt like smiling. Then the _She_ Weasley cleared her throat, and continued.

"Well, my point being. You did something stupid to upset her. She won't tell me what's wrong. I can't help neither of you if I don't know what's wrong, so now you just need to tell me what you did, and I can help you fix it!"

"Not going to happen" he said harshly.

"That's what I thought" she said, not sounding especially disappointed or even surprised.

"Then why ask?"

"Can't blame a girl for trying" she winked at him, and sent him a dazzling smile. No wonder so many boys liked her.

"I'm still going to help you though" she said

"How?"

"It's really simple"

He just grunted

"I don't really think it matters a lot to her why you did what you did"

"Oh really?"

"You just have to tell her that you're sorry. And mean it!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" she said

" _Sorry_ " he muttered to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever told anyone he was sorry. If ever!

"And preferably when she is with Ron and Harry"

He felt a muscle strain as he tore his head towards her. Gripping the sore muscle with his aching hand, he winced. "You must be joking"

"Not in the slightest, and I would prefer it, if you got to it this week. I'm really tired of sharing my bed!" with those words, she turned around and walked down the corridor.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13: Sorry?_**

 _Sorry._ The word tasted weak and unfamiliar.

Draco wasn't sure he had ever used that word before. At least not directed at anyone and certainly not in the way the _She_ Weasley wanted him to. But clearly, negotiation wouldn't bring him anywhere. This was the last resort.

Avoiding the company of his fellow Slytherins, he had spent the last couple of days pondering. At this point he realised that he had probably made it worse by thinking too much about it, instead of just doing it. The problem was, he seemed incapable of comprehending why this was so damn hard for him. It should be so easy. It was just a little word.

Again and again he tried to convince himself, just how silly it was. If the _She_ Weasley was right, and " _Sorry_ " was all it took, what was he waiting for?

But somehow it meant so much more.

Of course his primal instinct opposed him. As a child, his father had told him, that Malfoys didn't apologize, and that he should _never_ be sorry about _anything_. But even he knew that his upbringing was just a bad excuse. That he couldn't keep hiding behind it. He had to realise his own truths, and take responsibility for his own life. Even if it meant overcoming himself in a way that contradicted everything he had ever believed about himself.

But, for some reason, the thought of saying that word, even if it meant Hermione would start talking to him again, was harder than anything he had ever faced.

During his long hours of pondering, he had come to the conclusion that it wasn't because he didn't mean it. He was sorry about what he had done. He had overreacted - sure there were a lot of reasonable explanations, but he guessed they were rather insignificant compared to the fact that he had really hurt her. And now, more than anything he wanted her to know that.

All he had to do was tell her.

Even if it didn't work. Even if she decided never to speak to him again, at least he would… at least _she_ would… No, who was he kidding. He wasn't that kind of guy. He was selfish, he wanted her attention, he wanted her friendship, he wanted… he wanted so much more. He was afraid of what would happen when, and _if_ he confronted her.

The thought of what would happen if she rejected him terrified him more than he could possibly describe. But what scared him even more, was the thought of what would happen if she didn't.

This had to stop.

All of a sudden a noise distracted him. The noise of footsteps approaching. Quickly he hid behind a big statue of a humpbacked witch.

"Seriously? Are you sure about that?" a male voice asked sceptically.

"Yes! I heard him talk to Pavarti about it during lunch!" a second male voice said insisting.

"He was just trying to impress her. I was there too, remember!" a female voice sighed. He knew that voice.

"Come on! You weren't even paying attention Hermione!" the first voice insisted. It had to be Weasley, that meant, that the first voice was undoubtedly belonged to Potter.

They were walking right towards him.

Draco took a deep breath, then stepped out in front of them. It was now or never.

"But come on, how cool would it be if…" arms gesticulating animatedly, Weasley stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Draco blocking the way. Potter, who had been watching Weasley, seemed puzzled as to why his friend had stopped talking, but as soon as his eyes fell on Draco his expression changed into one of anger and aversion.

As if on que, both of them step protectively in front of Hermione, who had been walking between them. For a moment Draco wondered how much they knew, but he had spent enough time speculating.

"I'm sorry", the words came tumbling out of his mouth just as Weasley blurted "what do you want ferret!" Silence fell, but was almost immediately broken by Weasley "what did you just say?"

Gulping, trying to swallow the dryness that made his tongue go limb, he raised his voice and repeated; "I'm sorry Hermione". Again silence fell, then Weasley, fists clenched took a step forward, but was stopped by a small hand on his arm. "Don't" Hermione peered from behind his shoulder, and pushed herself past her two friends.

For a moment she just stood there, eyes narrowed, looking up at him. Draco felt like throwing up, and for a second, all he wanted was to turn around and run. But then she took a step forward, and then another, until she reached him and she wrapped her arms around him.

Time stood still. Curly hair tickled his chin, and a mild scent of lilac touched his nose.

"I forgive you Draco" she said in a low voice pressing her face into his chest. Every muscle in his body seemed to tens up - then relax.

All to soon she let go of him, smiled a little smile and walked past him. For a moment the two boys behind her looked bewildered, shocked even. Then Weasley took a step forward shoving Draco up against the wall.

"I don't know what that was about, but don't think that I haven't figured you out! If you hurt her, I will… I will hurt you badly!" he hissed, pressing Dracon even harder against the rough wall. Then he backed away and he and Potter followed Hermione down the hall.

Draco just stood there. Then he smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: Red bedsheets_**

A rumble sounded through the silent common room. Someone was entering through the hidden wall. Draco looked up and saw something red and bulky walking down the narrow corridor toward the common room.

Entering through the doorway into the room, the massive pile of red stopped, fell to the floor with a 'thump', and Hermione appeared from behind it.

"I thought it was time for me to move back into my room" she said, a shy smile spreading across her face. The cat, who had been half sleeping in his lap, jumped down and strutted towards her.

"There you are Crookshanks, I was wondering where you were." She bent down and stroked the cat, who purred and rubbed itself against her leg. Everything went silent, except for the purring of the cat.

"I will go get settled in then" she said a little uneasy, bent down and grabbed her bedding and walked past him towards her bedroom door.

Draco's heart started thumping. This felt so unreal. "I've missed you so much" he whispered not sure if she heard.

Unsure what to do with himself, he got up to follow her, but she was already emerging from her room, and was now walking towards him. As she sat down next to him, Draco felt breathless and his heart was beating so fast he was sure she would notice.

"You really hurt me". Her voice was calm and sincere. Impulsively Draco wanted to defend himself, to explain to her, but a look from her, stopped him.

"I know that you can't promise me that you won't ever hurt me again, but at least promise me that you will do your best"

"I'm an idiot" Draco simply said. "I'm a stuck up, spoiled little brat that is so full of himself that he can't even see what is good for him" she smiled, and her smile had the same effect as the sun on an ice cube. "But I promise you that I will do my best Hermione!"

"And I believe you" she simply said

"And now. If you are willing, I would like to hear what happened"

Draco looked at her. Her expectant eyes looked genuinely interested, and he knew she would listen to him, no matter what he was about to say. How he had longed for that! In those few seconds, Draco thought of all the things he could tell her. Of all the things he had wanted to tell her about his parents, his heritage, how none of it had been his fault. But instead he decided that he would tell her the truth. And so he did.

"You were right." He began. "You were right when you told me that my life revolved around making you miserable - that pissed me of! And I came up with a plan to befriend you, and then hurt you. It was very simple. But I didn't take into consideration that I would…" he paused. "The effect that you would have on me. I felt like a totally different person when I was around you. I liked the person I became when I was with you, but it also scared me. I am not supposed to be kind, I am not supposed laugh out of control, I am not supposed to like someone that isn't pureblood. But I did. I do. You really made me care for you. That night…" he trailed of, this was painful. "It was like the old me took over… and when I finally regained control, it was too late. I made up excuse because it was easier than to face the truth. The truth that I was wrong, that everything I have ever believed is wrong, and that I had… that I am… that I really like you…" Lowering his head, not knowing how to go on. He felt so ashamed and embarrassed. How could he ever tell her the whole truth? Tell her what he felt. No matter the consequence, the outcome was just too scary.

A moment later, he felt the warmth of her small hand touching his arm. "Thank you for your honesty" she said, her voice sounding a little shaky. He looked up into her tear filled eyes that where watching him with tenderness. This both broke and mended his heart and it took all his willpower not to take her in his arms right then and there.

The moment passed and she smiled shyly, roughly brushing away the tears with the back of her hand. "Oh look what you made me do you silly Slytherin!" she said apologetically.

"I'm glad you told me the truth." She paused, a smile edging in the corners of her mouth. "And while we are at it, I have to admit that I kind of expected foul play when you first played your _Mr Nice Guy_ routine" she said chuckling. Draco couldn't help but smile. Oh how he had missed her sincerity and realness.

"I know. It was a little over the top. The whole _I wouldn't give me a second chance_ was a little much." She laughed, patting her thig, and the bushy red cat jumped up and started purring.

She petted the cat for a little while, then she turned towards him, eyes sparkling. "All right. Enough of this seriousness. I have been dying to ask you. Did you read the latest advice column?" she asked, her face lighting up. "Can't say that I have" Draco answered. Honestly he hadn't thought about the advice column at all since they had stopped talking, and was a little taken aback about the abrupt subject change.

"Apparently Helen Knot gave birth to a little baby girl" Hermione said, trying to keep a straight face "Good for her" Draco replied, feeling that something was coming. "The thing is…" Hermione said, already breaking into a huge grin, "The baby has a tiny moustache! There's even a picture! You have to see it!"

Giggling with anticipation, she withdrew a folded piece of newspaper from the front pocket of her jumper. Unfolding it, a squiggling baby came into view next to what appeared to be a letter written by Mrs Knot. Draco looked at the baby, who actually had a tiny handlebar moustache. But the baby only held his interest for a few seconds, then he had to look back at Hermione. It was so adorable, how she had apparently prepared to show him the picture, keeping it in her pocket. She was still giggling, her eyes sparkling as she watched the picture. He couldn't help but laugh.

Maybe it was her smile, maybe it was because it had been such a long time since he had laughed or maybe it was simply because it was the truth. As she sat there, giggling, turning his world upside down, he couldn't help himself.

"I´m in love with you" the words came tumbling out, accompanied by his laughter.

She looked at him, smiling, still with a light giggle on her lips. "I didn't catch that?"

"I'm in love with you Hermione Granger" he repeated. Then he reached out, cupped her cheek, bent forward and kissed her.

A few horrifying seconds he was sure that she would push him away, but then he felt her relax and lean into the kiss. The scent of lilacs engulfed him and his heart felt like it could escape his chest at any moment. Slowly he slid his hand behind her head and pulled her a little closer, deepening the kiss. She didn't seem to mind, and suddenly he felt a small hand touching his chest lightly.

After a few moments he released her, but still keeping his hand behind her head. To his delight she kept her hand on his chest.

"I'm in love with you too" she said, blushing. And right then everything fell into place.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15: Come what may_**

The last couple of weeks had passed in some sort of haze. Still not fully able to comprehend that she was back in his life, let alone allowing him to hold her hand and cuddling into his arms whenever they were alone, had completely changed his life. He couldn't remember having ever been this happy.

Aside from the secrecy of course.

In the beginning it had been rather exciting. Sneaking a kiss in an empty corridor, passing nots during and between classes was thrilling, but the constant fear of discovery was tiresome and restricting. Naturally, they still had the Heads common room where they could be alone, but now that spring had arrived, all he wanted to do, was to go for a walk holding the hand of his girlfriend without fearing the consequences.

Except for Blaise, Draco hadn't told anyone. He knew what his fellow Slytherins would say, and had come to terms with it. They would find out eventually - what did he care. Hermione was still on the fence about how to break it to Potter and Weasley. Of course, the _She_ Weasley knew, and approved. The two girls were still having regular conversations on how to tell the boys. No doubt they would be furious.

The _She_ Weasley wanted to just _rip the band aid_ and let the two boys know by simply showing them. She had suggested that the couple should walk into the Gryffindor common room holding hands. Hermione, having already had a similar experience while dating a certain Victor Krum, wanted to do it _the proper way,_ as she said. The two girls had finally agreed to sit the boys down and tell them as gently as possible. As if a conversation involving _Draco_ , _Hermione_ and _dating_ would ever be received with anything but shock, fury and bewilderment by Potter and Weasley.

Being a gentleman, and a first of all, a fierce protector, Draco had volunteered to join Hermione, but she declined, not wanting to expose Draco to that _kind of behaviour._ Secretly Draco was a little relived that he didn't have to witness, and even worse: bear the brunt of the two boys wrath. At least not until the storm had somewhat settled.

Those where all good reasons for keeping their relationship a secret, but the main reason for not just _coming out_ , where his parents. Hermione's parents already knew. Hermione had wanted to tell her mother straight away, having apparently shared her heartache with her during the Christmas holidays. She had sent them an owl and had received a return note soon after with her parent's well-wishing's and an open invitation to bring Draco for a visit as soon as possible.

Regarding the Malfoys, they had yet to decide what to do. Draco couldn't bring himself to think about the extent of what would happen when the Malfoys learned about their only son dating a muggleborn. Being disowned was the least of his problems.

During the last hour they had been sitting on the couch in their shared common room, windows wide open, letting in the tender spring sun. Hermione was lying in his lap facing upward, while he was absentmindedly playing with a lock of her hair. They had been talking about the upcoming Easter holidays, and whether or not to spend a few days at the Granger house. Hermione really wanted him to meet her parents and Draco didn't mind, but arranging for it to happen without anyone noticing was not that easy.

Hermione was currently repeating the plan, in which she would simply tell the truth about visiting her parents, and Draco would pretend to be visiting Blaise. The trouble was, that the Malfoys and Mrs Zabini where close friends, and had on earlier occasions paid a surprise visit when Draco had spent the holidays at his friends.

"Okay, so we will just have to carry the fake coin at all times. As soon as it warms up, it means you have to leave eminently. And you are sure you will be able to apparate to his room?"

Absentmindedly Draco nodded, but couldn't tear his eyes from the sky, which was now turning purple by the setting sun. How he wanted to take her outside, to be able to walk down the corridors holding her hand without worrying.

Hermione was still reciting the plan when Draco suddenly said: "You know what? I think we should just write a letter, walk down to the Great Hall and kiss in front of everyone. At this point I really don't care who knows. I'm done with the secrets; I want everyone to know that you are my girlfriend! If I am disowned, so be it. I got you, and that's more than enough."

Hermione got up, turned and watched him for a few seconds. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes! There is no reason to postpone it anymore. It won't make a difference anyway." He said, shrugging, feeling an unexpected relive closely followed by a slight nausea.

"Then I will go tell Ron and Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, getting up from the couch. "Too bad about the plan though! I'm sure it would have worked" she grinned, kissing him directly on the mouth, then jogging towards the corridor. Having reached the doorway, she suddenly turned around "are we really doing this?" she said in a small voice. Draco nodded "I want the world to know what a stud I am, that I can land a girl like Hermione Granger", he winked at her, at to his delight, she blushed. Then she disappeared down the corridor.

After spending more than an hour staring at a blanc piece of parchment, Draco finally wrote:

 _Dear Mother and Father_

 _There is no way for me to ease you into this, so I might just as well just say it. I am dating Hermione Granger, muggleborn and close friend of Harry Potter._

 _I know that this will come as a shock, that you will find it unacceptable and that my decision will have severe consequences for me and for us as a family. I have come to terms with that. What happens now is up to you. I am willing to accept your decision whatever it may be, unless of course it involves me not being with Hermione._

 _Awaiting your response_

 _Your son_

 _Draco_

Afraid he might lose his courage Draco went straight to the Owlery. Returning to the common room, he found Hermione sitting by the fire. Under the prevailing circumstances she was doing alright. Apparently the boys had reacted precisely as she had predicted. Weasley had gotten furious, Potter, restrained by his girlfriend, had tried to reason with her. After a heated discussion that lead nowhere, it had been decided that she best leave the two boys to think things through.

Tomorrow would be interesting, to say the least.

The next morning, Hermione was unusually quiet, and Draco didn't feel to confident himself. They walked in silence through the more or less empty corridors towards the Great Hall.

The hall was buzzing with voices and the sound of silverware clicking against plates. The first couple of steppes where just like any other, but then a 5th year Ravenclaw, who's table was placed nearest to the entrance, noticed, feverishly elbowed her friend and pointed openly at them. And then the news seemed to spread like wildfire. In a matter of seconds, the Great Hall turned completely silent and all eyes were directed at them.

Their steppes echoed through the hall as they approached the Griffyndor table. The _She_ Weasley was grinning at them, giving them a thumbs up, Potter and Weasley, who were sitting across from her, didn't seem too pleased. Potter was staring at his plate while Weasley was visibly clenching his teeth. Reaching the empty spot next to _She_ Weasley, Draco felt Hermione's hand tighten around his, and he saw his own resoluteness reflected in her face as she looked up at him. For a couple of seconds, they just stood there, looking at one another, overwhelmed by anxiety and thoroughness. Then Draco grabbed her waist up with one hand, cupped her cheek with the other and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and for a few seconds all he felt where the touch of her hand against his chest, the softness of her lips and the silky feel of her cheek underneath his fingers. Then someone wolf whistled, and Draco once again found himself in the middle of the Great Hall that was now buzzing with voices, this time, all sharing the same subject.

Leaving Hermione at the Gryffindor table, Draco walked alongside the teachers table, past the Huffelpuf table and the Ravenclaw table towards the Slytherin table. All around him he heard the students openly discussing what had just happened. Doing his best to ignore it, he turned his head towards the teachers table where he caught the eye of Dumbledore. The old wizard smiled and winked at him. This soothed him considerably. Ready to face whatever might meet him, he reached the Slytherin table. _Come what may_ , he thought, as he seated himself next to Blaise.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16: The wrath of parents_**

It was still rather cold outside, even though green buds where peeking out under the patchy snow. The Hogwarts castle was bathed in the spare some light of the setting march sun.

Yesterday's news had the school on boiling point. His fellow Slytherins had been outraged, and Draco had been the subject of verbal as well as physical abuse. On more than one occasion he had been forced to defend himself with magic. Hermione had had a similar experience, luckily for her the Gryffindors, eventhough they might not agree with her decision, had fiercely stepped up to protect her against the Slytherins, who really had it out for her. Not that she needed any protection, she was more than capable, but it was nice to know that they had her back.

Having just finished todays last period, Draco was walking towards the refuge that was his and Hermione's shared common room. Stopping to check if he had remembered to pack his charms book, he felt a tuck on his sleeve, ready to face another encounter he grabbed his wand and whirled around.

A small mousy girl was standing next to him, looking more than terrified. "Mister Head Boy sir?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Professor Snape asked to see you in his chambers" the words had just about left her lips, when she stormed of. Slightly annoyed, Draco shouldered his bag, and headed in the opposite direction.

Professor Snape had let him in, not saying a word. The room was dark, only lit by the glow of the fireplace. Standing next to it was his mother. Her long silvery hair looked golden in the dim light of the fire.

"Mother!" he exclaimed, not knowing what to say, or how to greet her. But Narcissa simply walked across the room towards him, and enclosed him in an embrace.

"Where is father? Is something wrong?" an icy feeling spread in his stomach, and he glanced over the top of her head, looking around the room, seeking the tall slender figure of his father.

"He is in Germany. Everything is fine!" Narcissa said, letting go of her son so that they were now facing each other.

"So you are here because of the letter" Draco breathed. It wasn't a question, but a mere statement.

"Yes" Narcissa said, tears sparking in her eyes.

Draco looked down, the feeling of grief and fear rushed over him. He had known his decision was bound to have consequences, but he much preferred the wrath of his father over the disappointment of his mother. He felt a stinging pain in his heart, and willed himself to think about Hermione and the happiness she brought him. Once again, he felt his mother's arms wrap around him, and it startled him. What was she doing?

"I am very proud of you" she whispered in his ear, stroking his hair as she had done it when he had been a little boy.

"Proud?" his voice sounded fragile and wary. _Had she really just said that she was proud of him?_

"Yes Draco. You have dared what many haven't." Narcissa said, still stroking his hair. "Choosing what is right, even though it might come with a price."

Draco didn't know what to say. Happiness and relief flooded through him, and finally he dared hug his mother back. For some time, they just stood there. Suddenly it hit him what this could have cost him, and then he remembered his father.

"What about father?" he asked, finally letting go of Narcissa. The light and the happiness in his mother's eyes faded, it was as if someone had blown out a candle.

"He doesn't know yet. Like I said. He is in Germany." Narcissa said, fidgeting with an emerald ring on her finger.

"He is not going to like it, is he?" Draco said flatly.

"I'm afraid not" Narcissa said. "In fact, that's why I have come." The resoluteness in her voice was unmistakable. "When your father returns from Germany next week, I am going to tell him about your decision. It would more than surprise me if he didn't show up here to personally drag you home and force you to change your mind." Draco felt the furry rising and opened his mouth to protest, but Narcissa raised her voice and continued.

"But…! You won't change your mind. You truly are your father's son. This will break us apparat. I can't let that happen. Not again" tears now streaming down her face. Draco just stood there. Paralyzed.

"I'm going to offer him an ultimatum." She said resolutely. "If he won't accept your decision, I'm going to leave him."

"No!" Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You can't do that! I won't be the cause of my parent's breakup!" This was more than he could handle. He had come to terms with the thought of being excluded, but not this!

"This is not just about you and a muggle born…" Narcissa shook her head looking at him through tears.

"But, what will you do? Where will you live?" his voice broke. Never had he imagined how far-reaching this would be.

"Let me worry about that. This is my chance to do the right thing. I don't want to spend the rest of my life regretting, not learning from my mistakes."

"But…" his voice nothing more than a whisper, this was wrong.

"I haven't come to ask your permission." She said harshly. "I have just come to inform you. But who knows, maybe he surprises the both of us." But Draco could see that not even she believed that.

It was hard for him to say goodbye, knowing what the next couple of days would bring for her. But never before had he seen her this determined. It was almost scary.

Professor Snape had been of few words, and had let him to the door as soon as his mother had left. Having just exited the room, Professor Snape seemed to change his mind, and called him back.

"I wish I had had your courage. You have done the right thing" Snape said, then he turned around and disappeared, closing the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17: Lucius Malfoy_**

Things were going well. The students had gotten used to the new couple, and didn't seem to care anymore. Only a few of the hard core Slytherin-purebloods still cared, the rest of the students just ignored them, as they did every other Hogwarts couple. Stranger things had happened at Hogwarts, and a Slytherin pureblood dating a Griffyndor muggleborn was soon to be old news.

The relationship towards their friends and housemates had turned for the better as well, but not the way Draco had imagined it would. Of course the _She_ Weasley had openly approved, and had scolded her brother and boyfriend more than once when they had been rude towards Draco. He was thankful for that, and had really started to like the fiery redhead. Surprisingly Pansy had stepped up, and loudly asked a group, including Theodor Not and Daphne Greengrass, to "Shut the fuck up, and mind their own business", and to his utter surprise, they did.

But then there was the thing with his parents. Three days after Narcissa had come to see him, he received an owl. His mother had left his father, and moved into a small apartment just above "Madam Malkin's" in Diagonally. Even though Draco had been aware of the possibility, this had devastated him more than he could possibly have imagined. Contrary to what most people thought, his parents where very affectionate toward one another, and Draco could not imagen them not being together.

Exploiting his position as Head Boy, he had been able to visit her, and had been surprised how happy and well-functioning she was. It was obvious that she missed Lucius, but she also seemed to thrive under the unfamiliar circumstances where she actually had to work to provide for herself. With her knowledge of fashion and the latest trends, it had been easy for her to attain a job at "Madam Malkin's". The two-bedroom apartment had been part of the payment, and suited her very well. He had heard nothing from Lucius.

Also, Hermione had insisted on coming with him as he visited his mother. Much to his surprise, and utter delight, the two witches enjoyed each other's company. Narcissa had a lot of questions about her niece, Nympodora, and about the baby she was expecting with Professor Lupin. Hermione on the other hand, was very interested in Narcissa's rare historical collectibles, especially the ones that where inherited directly from the original owner.

Today was the last day of the Easter holidays, and the three of them had arranged to meet up for dinner. Having arrived early, they decided to kill some time at the apartment before heading out.

Supplemented by Hermione, Draco had just told Narcissa about how they had celebrated Easter together with the Grangers, which, surprisingly, seemed to interest Narcissa, who kept asking questions and looked rather amused at the idea of a bunny delivering chocolate eggs.

All of a sudden, the doorbell chimed. The two witches stopped mid conversation, and Narcissa looked rather puzzled. "Excuse me for a moment" she said and disappeared into the small entrance area. The door was opened, and they heard Narcissa gasp.

"Lucius! What are you doing here!"

Draco stiffened. Lucius was here? This was definitely not what he had signed up for. What was his father doing here?

"Narcissa... I can't… I miss you so much…" his voice sounded broken, and so unlike the strong and cold voice Draco knew. If Narcissa hadn't said his name, Draco wasn't sure he would even have recognized his father's voice.

"I need you back in my life Narcissa!" Silence fell, and Draco felt a small hand slip into his own. He turned his head, and saw the worried face of Hermione looking at him. Without a word, he pulled her closer and embraced her, needing to feel her warmth and support.

"I won't say that I don't miss you. Because I do. But I do not regret my decision" Narcissa said, her voice very small, and very vulnerable.

"I have had time to think, and if acceptance of this arrangement is what it takes to get my family back, it is what I will have to do" Lucius said in a low, and somewhat rehearsed tone. Again silence fell, and then the rustling of robes followed. "Do you really mean that?" Narcissa's voice sounded muffled, and Draco vividly imagen how his father had pulled his mother into a hug, and how she was now pressed against his chest, just like Hermione was pressed against his own.

"Yes my love. I have come to understand, that you and Draco mean much more to me than retaining Pure-blood… prejudices" a loud sob sounded, and Draco felt his heart racing. He couldn't believe his own ears. Was this really happening?

"Oh Lucius! You can't believe how happy this makes me! I Can't wait for you to meet Hermione! She is a real sweetheart! Come, let me introduce you!" Narcissa was way too eager, and Draco felt a knot form in his throat.

"Is she here with you? Right now?" there was an audible change in Lucius's voice, and Draco could almost feel his father's discomfort.

"Yes. Both of them. We were actually planning to go out for dinner…" vulnerability had crept back into her voice, and Draco felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Why did he have to show up while the two of them where here! It would have been so much better to ease him into the situation, not throwing him directly into the cold water.

"I would very much like to meet her" his father's voice said firmly, and then Lucius Malfoy appeared in the doorway. He looked somewhat less tidy, his hair not as sleek, his clothes not as ostentatious and neat as it used to, but all in all, he still looked pretty intimidating.

Lucius caught the gaze of his son, and Draco realized, that he was still holding Hermione tightly pressed against his chest. Slowly he let go of her not breaking eye contact with his father.

"Draco. You look well!". Straightening his back, Draco braced himself for what might come and simply nodded. "Father, good to see you". Lucius looked at him for a long time, sadness filling his eyes, then he finally turned around facing Hermione.

"Miss Granger. I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced." He walked towards Hermione, and she held out her hand. He took it and lifted it to his lips. Draco tensed, but this didn't seem to distress Hermione in the least. Instead she smiled and said: "Nice to finally meet you Mr Malfoy".

"So… My son has chosen to… engage with you." Lucius said bluntly, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"It seems so" she said. "We are rather fond of one another"

"I see…" a thin smile spread across his face. Draco felt a shiver down his spine. He knew that smile!

"You are friends with Harry Potter, aren't you?" Hermione nodded. "He seems to be getting a lot of attention. One act of courage after the other. I'm sure he didn't accomplish everything by himself, and yet all I see is his name in the paper. Always the sidekick, never the hero… what a shame." Draco clenched his fist and stared at his father. He was about to say something, but then he saw Hermione smile.

"Did you and the Head of Department for International Secrecy, Tracy Hightower, always share views on international secrecy, or where you the solemn initiator for the recent addition to the decree? I never saw your name mentioned in the daily prophet?" Hermione looked innocently at him, and for a few seconds everything went dead silent.

"I guess they weren't wrong when they called you the brightest witch of your age" Lucius said.

Hermione blushed and looked away.

"And humble too" he exclaimed. "Humility is not really a Malfoy trade…" pausing he narrowed his eyes and looked down at her over the tip of his nose. Draco clenched his teeth hard together, this was it. They would be leaving immediately. "…But maybe it ought to be" Lucius continued and smiled a rare genuine smile. The muscles in Draco's jaw relaxed and he couldn't help but smile.

After that, Narcissa suggested that they should head out. Draco expected his father to protest, not wanting to be seen in the company of a muggleborn, but to his surprise Lucius agreed. Furthermore, he those a table next to the window, that allowed anyone who walked passed, to see them.

At first, it had been a little awkward, but Hermione's interest and knowledge about politics, kept his father occupied and challenged. Even though they obviously didn't agree about many topics, the tone was civil, and Draco had the impression, that his father was fairly impressed by the young witch. Draco felt proud. Proud, overwhelmed and unbelievably happy. Maybe this truly was the beginning of a new era.

That night, as they walked hand in hand from Professor McGonagall's office, where they had used the Floo Network, Draco couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't remember ever being this happy. Overwhelmed by the feeling he turned towards Hermione, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. The smell of lilacs engulfed him and he pressed his lips even harder against hers.

When their lips finally parted her cheeks where flushed, her eyes sparkley. "What was that for?" she asked, a little out of breath. "I don't know. I just suddenly remembered how happy you make me" he said, shrugging. Laughingly she shook her head, took his hand and they continued walking down the hallway.

Many things could be said about Draco. For a long time, he had prided himself about the fact, that they were mostly bad, but as of late, that was no longer true. Many of his fellow Slytherins had accused him of not being himself when he was around her. Maybe they were right. Maybe he wasn't, but the truth was that he liked himself better when he was with her. And who was to say that this was not the real him? Of course he would always be an ambitious and at times selfish Slytherin, but a Slytherin dating a kindhearted and brave Gryffindor.


End file.
